


Glass

by EnterintotheBandom



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dumbass Rewrites Game Canon, F/M, Ghouls (Fallout), Reunions, Super Mutants (Fallout), The Slog (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: The Sole Survivor finds something other than a holotape to bring to Arlen GlassLong story short I rewrite the canon to make a ghoul happy cause every prewar ghoul I meet just has to break my heart.





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I recently did Arlen Glass's quest and I just wanted to make him happy  
I wrote this in one go so it may not be as good as other stuff I've written

“Wiseman!” Evelyn called as she ran up to the ghoul. She had just returned from Breakheart Banks

“Well, you’re still alive… that either means you haven’t gone after those Super Mutants yet or… good news?” Wiseman asked.

“Those Super Mutants won’t be bothering you again.” Evelyn said with a smile.

“I guess you were the right person for the job, huh? Thanks, friend!” Wiseman paused. “By the way, we’ve decided to support the Minutemen. We’ve got to help each other if we want things to get better.” 

“Couldn’t agree more.” Evelyn said. “Is there anything else you all need help with?” 

“Well…” Wiseman glanced to the shed connected to the poolhouse. Evelyn looked at the shed and noticed what looked like someone on the ground working on something through the window. “Arlen in that shed over there needs some parts for that toy he’s been working on. A trader told us that the place where the toys were made before the war, the Wilson Atomatoys factory, is full of Super Mutants, so the others and I have refused to let him go down there by himself, maybe you could go and find those parts for him. He ran out of all the parts with the last one he made for a trader’s little girl. Arlen’s a good guy, I don’t want him going there and risking his life for parts.”

“I can do that.” Evelyn said. 

“Thank you. Hopefully it’ll last him longer and keep him here.” 

Evelyn nodded and walked off, the Synth that had been following her went right along, and the two began talking about Wilson Atomatoys, like they’d both had interactions with the company’s toys before the war. Wiseman thought it was weird, but brushed it off and returned to work.

“I had one for a while, I was of course 23 and still in college, but I saw a poster for one and just couldn’t not buy it. I think it ended up in storage around the time Shaun was born.” Evelyn said as they headed south.

“The original Nick apparently kept one of them in his office so he could entertain the kids that either came in with their parents or were witnesses. From what I can remember the kids liked it a lot and it helped them ease up to him. I would have done the same if I could find one that was intact.” Nick Valentine said, sticking a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

“Might be a waste, looks like it’s going to rain soon.” Evelyn chuckled.

“Old habit, I have more anyway.” Valentine said as he looked up at the sky.

It rained, and rained hard enough that the two had to take shelter in a ruined house, but after a day, they made it down to the Atomatoys factory. The Super Mutants on the bottom floor were hard to get past, but eventually the two found the parts for Arlen, and some more, which they thought might make Wiseman happier since Arlen wouldn’t run out for a while longer.

“Hey Nick, you want one of these intact ones? For the office?” Evelyn chuckled.

Nick looked at the Giddyup Buttercup that Evelyn was pointing at. 

“It’ll be a hassle to drag it back to Diamond city.” Nick said.

“I have some road, I could tie it to your back.” 

Nick laughed a bit.

“I think I can carry it just fine.” Nick said. “Let’s just clear the rest of this place out first.” 

They made their way up the building, killing the Super Mutants as they went.

Evelyn was sneaking towards a door guarded by a very blind (or just plain stupid) Super Mutant, and when she got behind it, she jumped up and buried the blade she had gotten from a very artistic serial killer in the Mutant’s neck, and Nick got the drop on it and together, they brought it down.

From inside the room, there was a yelp and the sound of someone silently crying. Nick and Evelyn looked at each other, and then opened the door. Hiding behind the surprisingly intact desk were two ghouls. A woman and a young girl. The child was trying to hide behind the woman and the woman had a pipe pistol trained at Evelyn and Nick. 

“Woah woah woah! I’m not a Super Mutant!” Evelyn said, putting her hands up, which caused her shotgun barrel to hit the ceiling. 

“Oh thank god, those things were going to eat us..” The woman said. She looked at Nick and seemed startled.

“I’m Evelyn, and this is Nick.” Evelyn put the shotgun down and approached the two while Nick made sure nothing would come through the door. “What are you two doing here?”

“We thought we could come get some of my husband’s things, but the Super Mutants grabbed us before we got close and locked us in here…” The woman said. “I thought for sure we were dead.”

“You two got lucky, where are you from?”

“We’re just drifters... Diamond City isn’t exactly welcoming and Good Neighbor’s nowhere for a child.” 

“I’m not a child anymore Mom!” The child said.

“You still act like one, so until you mature yourself I will still treat you like one.”

“You two are prewar?” Evelyn asked. 

“Yeah, I’m Cheryl, this is Marlene.” The woman said with a smile. 

“Nice to meet you, I’ll help you get your stuff, I actually know somewhere that might take you in, there’s a ghoul settlement up near Salem, you’ll have to work but they’ll most likely take you.”

“What I’d give to have a job again. Actually we got lucky, my husband’s stuff if just behind that security door. He got fired before the drop and this is what he couldn’t get, I think he got escorted out trying to get his stuff back, and then the bombs dropped. We were out but our house was destroyed when we got home.” Cheryl said.

“I can charm that terminal for you two.” Nick said. Evelyn took his place at the door while Nick went and hacked the terminal.

“Thank you Mr. Valentine!” Marlene said as he got the door open.

Nick smiled at her and Marlene went inside to look around. Cheryl followed. 

Nick watched them grab whatever personal effects hadn’t rotted away, and Cheryl pulled a holotape out of the terminal. 

“Can’t believe he still kept this, it was a month old when the bombs dropped. He was a little too into his work, but when he was home he made up for it.” Cheryl sighed. “I wish we could have seen him before everything happened.”

“Let’s get going, no point staying in this hellhole.” Nick said.

As they exited the back room, Marlene looked at Nick with a funny look.

“What are you?” She asked.

“Marlene, you can’t just ask him that!” Cheryl sccolded.

“It’s fine, would you believe me if I said I was a really sick ghoul?” Nick asked. Marlene shook her head to say no.

“You’ve got robot parts.” She said. 

“I’m a prototype synth.” Nick said. “One of a kind.”

“Wow!” Marlene said.

“A synth huh?” Cheryl said, seeming a little nervous about that.

“He’s not going to cause any trouble, I’ve been traveling with him for a while now and he hasn’t shot me in the head or kidnapped me.” Evelyn said.

“Well, alright. We’ve just heard all those rumors.” 

“Haven’t we all.” Nick said.

Evelyn lead the group out, killing the rest of the Super Mutants in the building. Once they were out (they left the Giddyup Buttercup but planned to come back for it.) they began heading back towards the Slog. 

“Why did you have to come to the factory?” Marlene asked.

“The settlement leader was worried about one of their residents who likes to build Giddyup Buttercups coming to the factory by himself and getting himself killed. He had me come down to get parts to keep in him the Slog.” Evelyn said.

“We only came down after so long because I found something that belonged to my husband in his mother’s house and decided we should finally come and pick up his things.” Cheryl said. “I just hope he died instantly and didn’t spend the rest of his life looking for us like had done. We either never ran into each other or he died when the bombs dropped.” 

Marlene sighed, and began rubbing her arm. 

“As sick as it sounds, I hope he died too. It must be a horrible thing you lost everyone you loved and weren’t with them when they died and spend the rest of your life looking for them because you just hope they’re still alive.” Evelyn said. 

“Have you lost anyone?” 

“My husband and my son, my husband was murdered in the vault and my son’s been kidnapped, I just need to find a radiation suit before I can continue looking for him..” Evelyn said.

“Oh, I hope you find him. I don’t think I would have been able to go on if I had lost Marlene too.” Cheryl sighed. “I thought about signing up for a vault, but 114 wasn’t finished yet and the other vaults were just too far.”

“Well it’s probably a good thing you didn’t sign up.” Evelyn had a dark tone to her voice, and Cheryl didn’t ask what she meant. 

The journey back to the Slog was long and tedious, but they made it. Wiseman was happy to see Evelyn made it back. Once they were in, Nick went over to a ghoul he recognized to have a chat while Evelyn went up to Wiseman.

“I almost thought you wouldn’t come back this time. Did you get the parts?” Wiseman asked.

“Yes, I also found these two. I thought they might make good additions to the workforce.”

“We’ll work hard, I’ll do anything for a place to live.” Cheryl said. 

“As long as you work, you two are welcome.” Wiseman said. “Better take those parts over to him now.”

Evelyn nodded and made her way over to the shed. Marlene followed Evelyn just out of curiosity while Cheryl and Wiseman discussed the two working. 

“Tighten this…” Arlen muttered as he continued to work on the Giddyup Buttercup. Marlene stood behind Evelyn as she got his attention.

“Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to ignore you. Just got caught up in my work again.” He said as he stood up. “So, what do you think? Nice, isn't she?” 

“Oh it’s nice, I always like them. Oh, by the way, Wiseman asked me to get you parts for her.” Evelyn handed Arlen the parts. 

“Here, let me have that. Servos, actuators... it's all here. It's really all here!” Arlen’s face lit up. “Here, here, take some caps. It's the least I can do.”

Arlen set the box down and looked around for the caps.

“You built this?” Marlene asked, bringing Arlen’s attention to her.

“Yes, I used to make them before the war.” Arlen smiled at her. “If you want, you can have this one when I finish her up.”

“Oh, thank you Mister!” 

Arlen nodded to say no problem and he looked around for his caps again.

“Arlen, you don’t need to give me anything, I was happy to help.” Evelyn said. 

“Are you sure?” Arlen asked, turning away from his desk. 

Marlene knew that name, it took her a second, but she connected the dots.

“Arlen, as in Arlen Glass?” She asked.

“Yes, I think my name was on a few of the boxes..” 

Marlene could barely contain her emotions before just pushing past Evelyn (nearly knocking her over) and hugging Arlen.

“Dad!” She said as she did this, which made Arlen drop his smile and look like he was seeing a ghost.

“Marlene?” He asked, before hugging her back and they both cried. Evelyn put the pieces together, and quickly ran back to where Cheryl was.

“Cheryl, there’s something you need to see.” Evelyn quickly said.

“Alright.” Cheryl said after looking at Wiseman to make sure it was okay.

Evelyn took her over to the shed, just as Marlene and Arlen stopped hugging, and Cheryl didn’t need to be told.

“Oh my god Cheryl.” Arlen said, and Cheryl hugged him as well. Evelyn heard them whisper to each other, but didn’t but in, just watching the reunion.

Arlen looked back at Evelyn and let his wife go.

“Thank you, I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for me.” Arlen said, and came over and hugged Evelyn, which surprised her. 

“I didn’t realize who they were or I would have brought them straight to you.” Evelyn said as the ghoul let her go. “I’m happy I got them back to you.” 

“I can’t just not reward you.” Arlen said, and refused to let Evelyn refuse his caps. 

Evelyn and Valentine left within the hour, and Wiseman let the Glass family take the next day off just so they could make up for lost time. Arlen had never been so happy since before the war, and Wiseman was happy to see the ghoul out of the shed and happy. Arlen had his family back, and now, he was finally whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too good at endings so I hope I ended that on the note I meant to, thank you for reading my story!


End file.
